


“无内鬼，来点只狼笑话”

by Aeon_Warden



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Don't let Whirl play Sekiro, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: #CP无关紧要，主要目的是想看熊孩子玩只狼#那一日补天士终于明白，魂系列没有主角光环
Relationships: Brainstorm & Perceptor (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock & Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Kudos: 4





	“无内鬼，来点只狼笑话”

1

补天士结束一天的工作回到舱室，发现自己辛辛苦苦打的只狼存档不知被谁给覆盖了。他仅仅思索了三秒，就风风火火冲进漂移房门，痛斥道“想玩游戏不能自己开个存档吗”，然而剑客闻言一脸惊诧：“怎么，上次在背离记是你哭丧着脸说双狮猿太难过不去的，我以为你的言下之意是让我代打，然后我没磕糖也没用神之飞雪，全靠炎上、忍具加走位帮你无伤过了，你还不好好谢谢我？”

补天士听到“无伤”二字差点跳起来。“你打了几遍？”

“两遍。”

“……你逃课了？”

“没有啊，第一次熟悉出招套路，第二次直接过，”漂移思索片刻，“不对——这游戏的主角有两条命，所以应该算一遍。”

补天士落得哑口无言、铩羽而归。

2

又是一个闲来无事的夜晚，已经二周目的补天士终于解锁了三年前义父的剧情，兴冲冲来到佛龛前摇响铃铛，结果被魁忍枭放鞭炮一套带走。如此重复了两个循环，屏幕上的死字满打满算写了百八十遍，补天士终于再度站在了漂移的门前。

剑士被一进门就扑向他大喊“漂移救我”的补天士吓得一激灵，连忙问怎么回事。“漂移我的好兄弟！帮我打三年前义父！”漂移芯想“就这”，故作为难地挑起眉毛：“啊，今晚我本来和救护车有安排的，你是不是得想办法补偿补偿？”“明天，只要你能帮我过，喝多少轮高纯我请，”补天士的光学镜头闪烁着希望之光，“把老救也叫上，你们俩的我一块请！”

3

翌日，漂移应约和补天士一同来到游戏机前，找了个舒服的姿势坐好，然后把手柄递给补天士，让他先打一遍。不出意料地，补天士所操纵的独臂忍者在火光冲天的废墟中帅气登场，迈着英姿勃发的步伐走向boss，几个弹反没成功就只剩了半条血，咬牙拼刀进入了二阶段，因为贴得太近而没有躲开AOE，然后被一套连斩直接带走。就在补天士按下复活键的前一秒，漂移及时制止了他：“你意识到问题出在哪儿了吗？”

“什么？”

“剑术之道，在于张弛有度、收放自如，”漂移忍住笑，拍拍补天士后背，“你就知道往前冲！要真是技术了得也就罢了，做不到每次都完美弹反，还是别上去白给了吧。”之后他又说了些“记住boss起手的姿势”“估算能够及时闪避的身位”云云，补天士点头如捣蒜：“说得好，我完全理解了！”

“……你没有。再来。”

于是补天士重复了两遍他花里胡哨的死法。坐在他身旁的漂移总算沉不住气了，拿过手柄时神色严峻：“瞧好了。”

一阶段，忍杀。二阶段，忍杀。全程，三十秒。

“你简直就是个活体修改器你知道吗！！”

“不，”漂移芯平气和，“是你太菜了。”

4

高纯上头的补天士晕晕乎乎地说，他想举办第一届寻光号只狼速通大赛。奖品是承包一整年的能量棒。

补天士向来言出必行。

漂移踌躇满志地报名参加，以为自己稳稳当当是冠军的料，补天士也这么觉得——最终狂飙以0.42秒的时间差领先漂移，白色涂装的剑士惊讶得下颌轴承几乎脱臼。（救护车当场帮他装了回去。）不过，当他们看到狂飙抱着那满满一大箱能量棒全给了挡板时，一切似乎没那么出乎意料了。

5

“旋刃也想玩！”

然而他没有一双能够操作手柄的手，为此懊恼不已。小诸葛说服了感知器，利用业余时间开发出了只狼体感版，顺便作为他们在认知-行为交互领域的进一步探索。然而很快他们就后悔了。

因为玩了只狼的旋刃，看谁背后都像有个红点。

6

“永真温柔正直又体贴俨然是个垂怜人间的天使，而你居然杀了她？！补天士，你究竟有没有芯？”

漂移拍案而起。

“……你听我解释！这都是为了修罗结局的成就啊！我三周目才狠下心来解锁这个结局，已经仁至义尽了吧？而且她不过是个纸片人啊啊啊啊你这是干什么？”

漂移拔出了刀。

“我今天就要斩杀修罗！”

——据说寻光号上，直到后来都潜藏着恶鬼。

The end?


End file.
